Misaki's Seme Moment!
by Monochromed Blue
Summary: Misaki tries to sneak out of the condo to go to Senpai's house will he make it or not! WARNING:Contains Yaoi
1. Sneak Out?

Aah yes I finally get to go to Sumi's place for some homemade Miso soup!_ But I cant tell Usagi-san. Oho well ill just sneak out _ . After all I am a sneaky devil "Misaki do you have any plans for today?" asked Usagi-san. Oh, I know what he is trying to do, freaking pervert well to bad he isnt gonna rape me today! But I really had this sudden urge to _**attack**_ Usagi-san ever since that day when he said I have a long way to go im almost 20 years old dammit! Well now isnt the time for these thoughts I have friends to meet. "Mi-sa-ki aren't you forgetting something?" Usagi said with a kinky little smile. "Um no, but anyways im going to go to someones house and then go trick a treating so-" But then I was interrupted. "Oh really? Are you sure?" Usagi-san replied. "Yea!" I protested in an angry tone. "Uh uh you aren't going anywhere. I want us to spend this Halloween together." Usagi-san said with a sad face. Something told me he wanted to try some weird stuff because I know Usagi-san he is really into that kinky morning sex crap that freaking perverted rabbit. I had then stopped my train of thought and asked "Fine, what is it that you want?" "What I want is for you to go into that room and something shall be on the bed and I want you to put it on." Usagi replied while pointing to the 3rd room to the right.

10 minutes later...

I finally got the thing on but I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. "Lord Usami what is this?" I asked in a confused voice playing dumb is always the best thing to do to Usagi-san."Its your costume." Usagi-san replied. God only knows why he wanted me to put on a costume...Its not even Halloween yet! He looked at me from top to bottom as if he wanted to devour every inch of my being. "You know Misaki you look really adorable with a maids costume." Said Usagi-san with a very seductive tone. As he said those words I quickly turned away to hide my blushing face. Then Usagi-san took me in his arms and placed me over my shoulders."Damn it Usagi-san! Its too early to be doing that!" I yelled. "What do you mean too early?The sun is already down and it's almost 9'o'clock." Usagi replied with a strong tone. But then I had thought to myself, wait a second maybe today is the night that I can attack Usagi-san, today I will receive a treat better than candy. After all I am always the one receiving from Usagi-san so now its time him to recive a little something from me even though I have been wondering how Usagi-san tastes like...Gah! why am I thinking such erotic thoughts im about to be raped by a perverted novelist! Then my train of thought had ended once again as soon as Usagi-san threw me on the bed."You know what Misaki, you look so adorable when you stare off into space like that,are you trying to turn me on?" Usagi-san whispered into my ear as he put one cold hand up my maids dress. But I wasnt going to let myself get swept away by this romanticist, this time I will surley be in control! No doubt about it!

"Usagi-san thats enough!" I said. Then he looked at me with his striking purple eyes and said "Hmm Misaki you mean that's _**not**_ enough." Then as he said that I made Usagi-san take his hold off of me and I flipped him over until I was sitting on his stomach (I didn't even know I had the strength or willpower to do that) "Tonight I want to do it" . I have always been the one receiving from you Akihiko." I said in a seductive tone. A look of shock and excitement ran across his face as I had said his name and I'm thinking Wow me saying his name equals excitement well that's Usagi san for you...

Then my hands got right to work. I unbuttoned my lover's shirt and saw his perfectly shaped torso. My mouth was praticly watering. I started at his neck sucking every single inch of it leaving it full of love marks. "Mmh..Misaki, since when did you become this skilled?" asked Usagi-san. To stop his chit chat I had put two fingers in his mouth and whispered in his ear "Shh, Akihiko dont say a word. Just give into the sensations by letting me do what I have to do" I had said in a seductive tone . I unbuttoned Usagi san's shirt and to my surprise I saw his beautiful abs. I was surprised how Usagi-san was in shape after all the only thing he does is write books and constantly rape me, but that's not the point now. I had then worked my way from Usagi-san's neck to his pants. I am supposed to stuff that in my mouth? Well I am in college now, how difficult can this **little** thing be? If that perverted rabbit can do it well so can I!

I had already seen a thick bulge form on his pants, I unzipped his pants and removed his boxers. To my surprise his cock was huge! Damn I can seriously choke and die if I suck this, then again I wonder how Usagi-san stays alive doing this? Does he have no pride? Well its now or never! Well there is no turning back at this point. If I stop now Usagi-san will be disappointed


	2. Was It A Success?

_At times I think to myself what could I do to make Usagi-san happy? Well I got my answer and I got the answer the hard way..._

_Damn I feel so stripped of my pride who knew a simple attempted escape from that damn condo would lead to a situation like this? Well I cant lose hope right now I know he is waiting for me to put my lips on that thing. Shit I should have bought some Strawberry lubricant! What if I dont like the taste of that... Ugh! Damn why am I so worried about a dumb thing like that! Whats wrong with me today? Well lets just cut to the damn chase I really want to get this charade over with. Its gonna be ok! Or is it?_

I had earned a moan from my lover as I had started to suck his manhood. Hearing him arch his back in pleasure turned me on...I sucked his member up to the point where he was screaming my name. Now this is a side of that pervy bastard that I like that so called Uke side."Misa..Misaki please let me enter you!" He said while taking slow deep breaths which had made his face turn a light shade or pink. And all I did was ignore his cries of desperation. Nuh uh this time is my turn I freaking own you now!

No more "Misaki The Uke" Im the one who's on top now! I had thought to myself but I had noticed something...Usagi-san was crying? Wow was I giving this much pleasure? Well I shouldn't really be spoiling him but ooh well a rabbit's got to have his carrot..I guess? "Ahhhh Mi..sa..ki im sorry" Said Usagi'san as he grabs a tissue. "What are you sorry for?" I ask. "Well it appers that I cummed on your beautiful face" replied Usagi san "Ooh no its alright" I reply. I take some of the cum off of my face and I place some of it on my finger

I start to suck on my finger as if it were a lollipop. Even though this action was so unlike me. Dammit! why must I be so bi-polar about the situation! First I like what im doing then I regret it! Well you see this is how I got myself into this mess... "Misaki, is your mind elsewhere?" asks Usagi-san with a smirk on his face. As soon as he places that perverted smile on his face I kiss him so that he will not be suspicious thoughts in my head. "Usagi-san turn around" I say out of anxiety. "Are you sure?" asks Usagi-san."Why of course! why would I not be sure of this?"

I start to put lubricant on my rock hard member. "Ooh Akihiko, I hope you like cherry lubricant." I said while nibbling on his earlobe. "Of course Misaki, your wish is my command." Usagi-san said as he turned around. In less than a minute I was inside him. It was kinda tough to put me inside him after all he hasnt gotten anything in there for a long time I suppose. With each thrust I would notice him moan,yell,grab the covers on the bed and give me commands. Damn if I were top everyday I would surely love it! "..i, Harder!" yelled Usagi-san as he would sweat. His damp gray hair and his beautiful face expression drove me crazy..."Give it to me harder Misaki! Please..." screamed Usagi-san. I thrusted harder inside him until I hit his gold spot. Then and there I had climaxed...

As much as I was tired I felt as if I still didnt get enough of Usagi-san. So I decided to lay down for exactly 6 seconds and I had made my body face towards Usagi-san and said "Can you put your cock inside me! I seriously want it Akihiko please!" I yelled as I had started to jerk myself off. "Why of course my darling" replied Usagi-san as he applied cherry lubricant on his cock. With one quick thrust he was inside me. "Mmh,Akihiko go faster!" I yelled. Without further notice he grabbed my hips and thrusted over and over until he hit my prostate releasing orgasms with each and every thrust. "Ahhh,mmh, Aki..Aki...Hiko!" I yelled

"Kiss me Misaki" Usagi-san said in a low but tender voice as he fiddled with my erect nipples. I took his dick out of my entrance, I had sat on his lap and I re-inserted his cock into my entrance. I crossed my legs around his slender back and I proceeded to kiss him. Well lets just say I did all of the work for him. I put my arms around his sweaty neck and I made my hips go up and down. I stopped kissing him as I started to look him in the eyes as I said " I love you Akihiko". Then I had pulled him in for a deep kiss, saliva was dripping from my mouth and when towards my chin.

"Misaki Close your eyes." Usagi-san said in that sexy low tone. I was blindfolded and it felt as if my hands were tied together behind my back. Damn now im scared what the hell is he gonna do to me! I hear a vibration but I have no idea what the thing may be. "Akihiko what is that?" I ask "Something you will like very much" repiled Usagi-San. He put the object in my entrance.

It felt amazing no not just amazing it felt wonderful!. I heard something snap open and it smelled like apples, I had a feeling that it was lubricant. He inserted two fingers in my love hole while the vibrating thing was in there,he jerked me off and he sucked my nipples. "How can you do three things at once?" I said while taking short breaths. "It's becuase I am Akihiko Usami" He replied. I had reached my climax for the second time. My white fluid was all over his fingers. Even though his fingers where full of my cum he had proceeded to untie me and he also took the blindfold off.

I just wanted to hold him. Out hot sweaty bodies had touched as we pulled in for another deep kiss. I could care less about me not breathing but all I wanted in my mouth was Usagi's saliva which smelled of tobbaco. Ah Usagi-San's skin looked so beautiful when he sweated. His siver lock were damp. Well even though I had reached my climax I was still hard. Either way I could tell Usagi was tired from all of that **hard **work. So I took a shower and I put on my maids costume once again.

I approached Usagi-san with a burning red face and said "For today I shall follow all of your orders Master Akihiko." and his reply was "Hmm follow all of my orders right? How another round" Usagi-san said while cupping my face with his hands...

He screwed me all night long...I never even got the chance to go to senpai's house..Well lets just say I never even made it past the door that day


End file.
